


Snapshots

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Memories, Scrapbooks, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years after "This is Grand", Levi reflects on the life he's lived with his late mate, Erwin.</p><p>or,<br/>The final part of Happenstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainTripod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTripod/gifts).



Levi sneezed as he opened the last box in the attic.

It was full of old, dusty photo albums, the leather covers dulled with age, and Levi grabbed the top one.

He wiped the cover off carefully before cracking it open.

He smiled when he saw Erwin’s smiling face, his arm slug over a much younger Levi’s shoulder.

The memory was old, but Levi knew that the picture had been taken just after Erwin had gotten back for his deployment.

Mike and Hanji had insisted on throwing a party, the four of them drinking and telling stories the whole time.

Remembering it made a tear come to Levi’s eye, and he wiped it away before it could fall down his cheek.

The next page showed Levi and Erwin wearing suits, cake all over their faces and gold bands proudly displayed on their left hands.

Their wedding had been a small afire, just Mike and Hanji bearing witness, and when they got home from their honeymoon Mike and Hanji had thrown them a reception.            

The next picture showed Levi sitting in a rocking chair, and golden haired baby cradled in each arm.

That was the night they were able to bring Armin home, the little boy smaller than his sister.

Erwin had taken the picture without Levi knowing, but it’s copy had ended up framed on their living room wall.

Levi smiled at the picture next to it, Armin and Christa dressed in red, a bow in their daughters smattering of hair.

The tree in the background was small but brightly lit.

Mike and Hanji’s wedding was next, beaming smiles on their faces as they said their vows. Levi knew that they had already been mated a few months at that point, faded bites on both of their necks.

Levi flipped through each page, and ache growing in his chest every time he saw Erwin’s face.

His husband had only died the year before, but he had been by his side for 50 years, and it still hurt to go to sleep at night without his Alpha’s arms around him.

Levi flipped through to the last page, the book stopping after the twin’s first birthday.

They were out of order, one book showing a heavily pregnant Levi sleeping, Armin curled up against his side, and the next showing the twins’ first days at college.

The first picture with Eren was one Levi hadn’t seen before, taken the thanksgiving Armin brought him home.

The young alpha was leaning against the back wall of the kitchen, eyes trained on Armin who was across the room. He had such a fond look on his face that it was easy for Levi to tell that he had loved Armin just as deeply on that day as he did on their 30th wedding anniversary.

One of the books was full of random pictures, out of order and disconnected.

There was one of Erwin, with a mustache that everyone in the family hated. Levi shook his head, remembering how he had insisted on keeping it for a few months before shaving it off.

The children’s Halloween costumes were there, Armin dressed up as a pirate, Christa as a princess.

Kuchel had never liked the girl’s costumes, the picture showing her clutching her brother’s hand dressed as a cowboy.

There were pictures from school reunions and picnics, and Christa and Armin’s first school dance.

Kuchel’s high school prom was the first time she had willingly worn a dress. Mike and Hanji’s son, Mobilt was blushing, looking down at her with a small smile.

Levi ran his fingers over the page, and then closed the book, setting it aside.

The last book in the box was just Christmas photos, starting with just Levi and Erwin and growing as children and grandchildren were born.

Levi smiled; looking down at the family photo was eight years past, Mina smiling and holding a tiny Samuel while Eren held an equally small Tomas.

Carla had her hand on her slightly swollen middle, Erwin and Levi’s second great grandchild on their way.

The next picture showed Carla and her husband Millius holding their twins, Reko and Mosses.

The additions stopped after that, the next six years passing with little change, the children getting bigger and Erwin and Levi’s hair getting grayer.

Erwin was gone in the last photo, taken just the year before, and Levi felt tears spring to his eyes anew.

The hurt hadn’t lessened any, Erwin’s stroke coming out of nowhere. He was dead before he even got to the hospital.

Taking a shuddering breath, Levi stacked the books back into the box, wiping at his face when he heard footsteps.

“Let’s call it a day, mama. It’s getting late,” Armin said as he carefully climbed the steps to the attic.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He stood, knees aching and popping, and Armin wrapped an arm around his shoulder, helping his down the steps.

Levi noticed that Armin’s hair was flecked with more than its fair share of gray, laugh lines etched deeply into the corners of his blue eyes. He looked just like his father.

“Eren and I will be back in the morning to take you over to the new house, okay mama?”

“Okay baby,” Levi said, giving Armin a hug.

“I love you, Armin,” he said, pulling back.

“I love you, too, mama.”

They left shortly after, promising again to return the next morning. Levi made himself a cup of tea before bed, the expensive Black Tea that Erwin always got him for his birthday.

As he tucked himself in that night he felt oddly at peace in his too big bed, hugging the pillow that had belonged to Erwin to his chest.

Traces of the Alpha’s scent had faded long before, but the act of it still comforted him.

Levi let out a breath, hugging the pillow a little tighter before falling asleep

* * *

When Levi woke up, everything was washed in white and he was surrounded with a scent he thought he'd never smell again.

The scent of _Mate_ and the feel of a warm body at his back made his chest ache with its familiarity, and Levi knew what he'd find before he even turned over.

 He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was face to face with his Alpha for the first time in a year.

Erwin was looking at him with a soft expression on his face, the smile on his lips warring with the tears in his eyes.

  
He pulled Levi closer, pressing a kiss to his lips, short and soft just like their first had been, and let their foreheads rest together.

  
"Welcome home, Levi."


End file.
